Nerf Gun Wars
by yet-i-remain-quiet
Summary: Felicity arrives home from work, to find a Nerf Gun and a note that reads: Congratulations on finishing your project. To celebrate here is your weapon. I'm somewhere inside with the other. The winner gets to pick their prize. Good luck. And the fun that ensues. Married Olicity.


Felicity walked up the last few steps to the loft. Her feet were dragging, her body was heavy with exhaustion, she was amazed that she was even able to stand on her own feet.

She and Curtis had spent the last three days straight trying to perfect their latest piece of tech for the company. Neither of them had left the office in days, barely stopping to eat or sleep. Working non-stop, until it was finished. And finally, it was. It was completed and ready to present to the board, just in time, the deadline was in two days. Which meant, they could both go home and get some much needed and much deserved sleep.

Felicity stopped in front of the door to the loft, surprised to see that it was slightly ajar. It was uncharacteristic for Oliver to leave their door open. Something laying on the doormat caught her attention, she bent down to see what it was. It was a bright orange Nerf gun, along with a few rounds of the styrofoam ammunition. There was a note next to the items. She picked the note and the gun up, recognizing Oliver's messy handwriting:

 _Congratulations on finishing your project._

 _To celebrate,_

 _here is your weapon._

 _I'm somewhere inside with the other._

 _The winner gets to pick their prize._

 _Good luck._

A small laugh escaped Felicity's lips. _Oliver,_ she thought, _what was he up to?_ She carefully pushed on the door, letting it swing open, raising her weapon, she quietly stepped through the door.

The loft was silent and Oliver was no where in sight, but Felicity knew he was there. Hiding, somewhere, just out of sight, ready to attack. And he knew that she was there.

She quickly ran to the kitchen, ducking behind the island. She squatted, barely breathing as she crawled to the other side, all the while listening for any sound of Oliver. She peeked around the corner, her eyes flew around the room, trying to spot where Oliver was hiding.

She heard the floor creak, she jumped and turned her head towards the sound, the door to the deck was open and the curtains moved slightly in the window. But no Oliver. She waited a few minutes for any sign of him.

"You know," Oliver's voice echoed through the loft. "One of us has to shoot first."

"Are you volunteering?" Felicity called back, trying to decipher where his voice came from.

He laughed in response.

Felicity peered around the edge of the counter, trying to decide if she could make it to the couch. Deciding to risk it, she made her move. Staying low, she half crawled and half slid to hide behind the couch. She sat in a kneeling position, hugging her Nerf gun to her chest, a giggle escaped her lips. She could feel the adrenalin pumping through her veins. No longer feeling the exhaustion that she had been feeling when she had first arrived at home.

She heard movement to her left and froze, listening. Oliver was known for his stealth, she reminded herself, he wouldn't be so careless as to make noise, it was probably a trap. She lowered her body to the floor, laying down, she looked under the couch. To her right she could see a shadow moving.

 _Gotcha._ She thought to herself, carefully and quietly, she crawled to the edge of the couch. She craned her neck, looking around the side. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, by the stairs. Without wasting any time, she fired two shots in that direction.

She ducked back down, just as one of the styrofoam suction cups hit the ground beside her. She squealed loudly, then laughed as she crawled back to the safety behind the couch. Felicity counted to three in her head before jumping up, gun raised, ready to shoot.

She spotted Oliver standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching her with an amused look on his face. She let out a loud battle cry and started running towards him, shooting as she went. The styrofoam bullets were sticking to every surface as she went. Oliver laughed and started running up the stairs, firing over his shoulder as he climbed.

Felicity raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. She made it up the stairs only seconds behind Oliver, but couldn't see him anywhere. She froze, her eyes flew around the room, trying to find his hiding place. She took a few steps towards the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Check mate," Oliver whispered, his voice sent a shiver down Felicity's spine. She felt him place the gun against her back.

She raised her arms slowly in surrender. "Okay," she admitted. "You win. I'm all out of ammo anyway."

But before Oliver could move, Felicity spun on her heel. Now facing Oliver, she grabbed hold of his gun, and twisted it away from him. In his surprise, he lost his grip. She pointed his gun back at him with one hand, handing her own gun in the other.

"Tsk, tsk," she teased. "Rule one: Never let your guard down."

Oliver chuckled, he raised his hands. "You got me," he admitted. "Have you been practicing that move?"

Felicity smiled triumphantly, still not lowering her newly acquired weapon. "Yep," she boasted. "Digg's been teaching me a thing or two. I've become pretty good at it."

"It's a good one," Oliver agreed, nodding his head.

Felicity watched him carefully, he took a slow step towards her.

"Has he taught you anything else?" Oliver asked lightly, but there was a predatory look in his eyes, as he took another step towards her, which caused her to take one backward.

"A few things," Felicity said. "Mostly defence, how to get out of different holds, that sort of thing."

"Hmm," Oliver hummed. He took another step towards her, causing her to take another back, and she felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees. "Interesting."

"Yeah," Felicity gulped, she watched Oliver nervously, unsure of what he had planned.

"So, if I did this…" And he pounced, catching Felicity around her waist and knocked her back onto the bed. In her surprise, she dropped both of her guns, they clattered to the floor.

He held himself up on his elbows, keeping the majority of his weight off of her, but his hips pressed against hers, keeping her pinned to the bed. He grinned down at her. "Could you get out of this?"

Felicity wriggled her hips as she tried to push Oliver's weight off of her. She grunted as she tried to use her legs, but they remained pinned beneath his much longer legs.

"Come on, Felicity," he teased, he lowered his mouth to her neck, placing open mouth kisses to the area below her jaw. "How would you get out of this?"

Felicity felt her body relaxing under Oliver's ministrations. She bit her lip, trying to stay focused as his mouth moved down her chest. He raised one hand, pushing the strap of her dress off her shoulder, exposing the skin beneath.

"Well, first, I…" she stuttered, her heart raced in her chest. "I'd…"

"You'd…" Oliver prompted. She could feel his lips on her collar bone, his teeth were nipping slightly at the skin, then the brush of his tongue as he soothed the sting caused by the bite.

Felicity could see a victorious look in his eyes, thinking he had won. She shook her head, trying to focus on the task of breaking out of his hold. She allowed her body to relax, lightly trailing her fingers up and down Oliver's arms. She closed her eyes as his mouth continued it's trail downward.

Oliver shifted slightly, trying to get a better angle, which was exactly what Felicity had been waiting for. She bent one knee, placing her foot against the bed and thrust her hips upward, driving her heel into the bed. She used the momentum to flip their positions. Oliver lay on his back, Felicity straddled him around his hips. She placed her hands on his chest, holding him in place. A shocked expression on his face as he looked up at her.

"I'd do something like that," Felicity said, grinning down at Oliver. "I win."

Oliver laughed, he raised his hands, running them along her thighs as she straddled his hips. "You win. So, what do you want your prize to be?"

"Hmm," Felicity smirked down at him. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his waist, she lifted the bottom on his shirt. She ran her hands over the strong muscles of his abdomen, they tensed beneath her soft hands. "Well… I was thinking… That we could…"

Oliver slipped his hands under the skirt of her dress, running them up her thighs, he stopped at her waist. He pulled slightly on the elastic of her underwear. She rolled her hips into his in response.

"You make me supper and give me a massage," she said quickly, rolling off of Oliver and getting off the bed, she stood by the door.

He lay still for a moment, frozen. "Tease," he called to her, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Foreplay," she taunted with a wink as she bounced down the stairs. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Oliver groaned as he followed her down the stairs. He caught up with her as she stopped in front of the fridge. She opened the door, looking inside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"I missed you," he breathed, rubbing his cheek into her neck. She shivered as his stubble scrapped along her skin.

Felicity leaned back against him. "I know," she sighed. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"Don't apologize," Oliver said, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're doing what you love, you're making a difference."

Felicity turned in his arms, she faced him. She brought her hands up, holding his face between her palms, her thumbs brushed over his cheeks and he leaned into her touch. "I am, I love what I do. I love feeling like I'm making a difference, changing people's lives. But I love you, too. I don't want you to ever think that I don't. I chose you, Oliver."

"I know," Oliver replied. "I love you, too."

"Come on," Felicity took his hand, leading him back towards the stairs.

"I thought you were hungry," Oliver said as he allowed himself to be pulled by the smaller woman in front of him.

"I am," Felicity said. "I just realized, what I'm hungry for, can't be found in the kitchen. And I'm starving."

Oliver took a second to process Felicity's words, then he grinned, he pulled her back against him, and lifted her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'd better do something about that," Oliver declared as he carried Felicity up the stairs.

"You'd better," Felicity agreed, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Oliver's.

"You know, I let you win," Oliver muttered, in between kisses, as they reached the top of the stairs. He carried Felicity over to their bed, before carefully laying her down on the mattress.

She looked beautiful, as always, her blonde hair was splayed out over the pillow, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red from kissing. Her bright blue eyes, stared into his, filled with love and want. She reached her arms up to him, pulling him towards her. He lowered his body on top of hers, careful not to put his too much of his weight on her.

"Let's call it a tie," Felicity decided, brushing her lips along his neck.

"We could have a rematch," Oliver whispered in her ear, running his tongue along her industrial piercing, tugging it into his mouth.

Felicity moaned beneath him, gently pressing her hips up against his. "Less talking," she whispered, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"Right," Oliver said. "We need to satisfy your… appetite."

"Yes…" Felicity hissed as Oliver pushed the skirt of her dress up and around her hips. "It could take a while."

"I've got time," Oliver whispered against her skin as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses to her neck. He reached beneath her, she arched her back as he slid the zipper of her dress down. "For you, my beautiful wife, I have forever."


End file.
